Full Metal Alchemist vs The ice Alchemist
by DJPunk12
Summary: O.k. I'm not very good at writing stories, so bear with me. This is going to be different than BOTH the anime and manga. some of the concepts are the same, but some stuff i changed. Hitsugaya Toshirou is the Ice Alchemist.YES HES THE BAD GUY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA OR Bleach.

A/n: Yes this is a short chapter, i just figured that the last line made a nice chapter ending.

"How much longer is this going to take, Winry?" Ed whined.

"it wouldn't be taking this long if you'd _stop squirming_!" Winry answered.

"Oww!" Ed yelled when Winry pulled his auto-mail.

"Ed, did anyone ever tell you that you're a big baby?" Winry said.. "I mean, all I'm doing is fixing your auto-mail which _you broke_ and also, YOU CAN'T FEEL IT! Jeez…"

"I'm not a baby! And I didn't break the auto-mail; I noticed it when I and Al were practicing… right little brother?"

"Uhh… hey, leave me out this!" Al said, flustered.

"Okay one final touch up and I'm—"

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Ed screamed.

"Ugh! Ed! I'm going to kill you!" Winry yelled.

And with that she got up, put her tools away… and proceeded to chase Ed around the room with a screwdriver.

"Um…guys?" Al said timidly, afraid to be pulled into the madness that had erupted between Ed and Winry.

"Stay out of it Al!" Winry shouted.

"Nice to know you're so careful around the equipment, Winry." Pinako said, coming up behind the two dueling teens.

"Huh?!" Winry and Ed said in unison, bewildered.

"I'm sorry grandma." Winry said, looking away.

"It's okay. Having to deal with Ed can make anyone a little crazy." Pinako chuckled.

"What?!" Ed questioned.

'Why didn't you warn us Al?" Winry yelled after Pinako left.

"Yeah!" Ed agreed.

"I tried! But Winry said to stay out if it and Pinako spoke before I could say anything else…" Al reasoned.

"I guess you're right Al, I should know better than to let your brother get to me. And here is the worst place for it." Winry sighed.

"Anyway, I have stuff to do, so if you'll excuse me..."

After Winry left, the room was unusually quiet; of course, Ed had to break the silence

"I'm going outside to get some fresh air." Ed declared.

"What did I do...?"Al wondered after Ed left.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"You gonna eat that, Winry?" Ed asked, staring ravenously at Winry's breakfast.

"Yeah. And stop staring at me like that, eat your own breakfast." Winry answered.

"Fine, since Winry doesn't want to share, I and Al are going for a walk. Come on, Al." Ed sighed.

"Actually, big brother, I want to stay here." Al said.

"No. You're coming." Ed said, pulling Al through the door with him.

"AH!!" Al yelled, startled.

"You know, instead of pulling me through the door, you could've just asked politely again and I'd have come, right?" Al asked.

"Whatever."

"Big brother, do you—"Al began to say, but his voice was cut short as he saw what lay ahead of them.

Smoke. Screaming people. A fat, short, bald man. _Gluttony. _

"Big brother, is that what I think it is?" Al asked.

"Crap. If he's here, then the other little turds are nearby." Ed reasoned.

"Oh, now that's not nice, Edward. How ignorant of you to call us names. Then again, humans have always been ignorant. They are the reason we suffer. They were unhappy, and ignorant, they disobeyed the laws of alchemy. But for some reason, instead of _them_ being turned into a homunculi and having to suffer a loveless life, _we_ were created to suffer for them." Envy monologued. "You are no exception, because if I'm not mistaken, it was your ignorance and selfishness that earned you your automail."

"Shut up about my mom!"

"That's enough, Envy." said a calm voice from behind them.

"Huh? Who the freak are you?" Ed asked, turning around to face the speaker.

"I am the Ice Alchemist… Hitsugaya Toshirou. You must be Edward Elric. Sloth told me about you. Formerly of the , if I'm not mistaken." Toshirou said.

He looked older then Ed. Maybe twenty years old. He certainly looked icy. He had spiky silver hair, and sharp teal eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Ed. What do you want? Why're you killing innocent people?" Ed questioned.

"The homunculi need a life source, don't they? After all, this isn't much different than what happened in Ishbal. The killing of so many innocents." Toshirou said. " I'm running out of time. Next time we meet, our meeting won't be nearly as pleasant."

And he and the homunculi vanished in a bright blue flash.

"Is anyone hurt?" Ed called out.

"No." answered an old woman with gray hair.

"He definitely likes fancy exits… he looked human, so why was he working with the homunculi?" Ed asked Al.

"No idea." Al answered.

"That was a rhetorical question, Al. I was thinking to myself out loud." Ed explained.

"Oh. Sorry." Al mumbled.

"You were in the middle of asking me something when that weirdo showed up. What was the question? Ed asked.

"That? Nothing…"Al said, walking up the steps to Pinako's house. "I was just wondering, do you think that when we tried to bring our mom back, we created homunculi?"

"No Al! Our mom's dead, not a homunculi!" Ed yelled, storming into the house.

"Wait—Ed!" Al called.

"Well, by the fact that I saw the smoke and heard the explosions, something happened while you were out on your little stroll?" Pinako asked "Ed only acts like that when you ask him one thing. Did you ask about your mom?"

"… The man that caused all the trouble in town… his name was Toshirou Hitsugaya. He calls himself the Ice Alchemist…" Al whispered,

"Oh!" Pinako gasped, dropping the bowl she was holding.

" What's wrong Pinako?" Al asked worriedly.

"Toshirou… he was killed by the military years ago for straying into the bad side of alchemy… he…" Pinako whispered.

"He what?" Al asked.

"…he's Winry's older brother."


End file.
